fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Scribblenauts X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Scribblenauts series and the Zelda series. Scribblenauts A synonim for the Kitten object is "Its Dangerous To Go Alone Here Take This". The phrase is the oldman's quote from The Legend of Zelda, but the kitten specifically comes from the "Dangerous Kitten" meme, which came from the photo of a kitten in a hand with the original in game text placed underneath. Scribblenauts Unlimited (Wii U) The Wii U version of Scribblenauts Unlimited includes some Zelda elements that can be spawn by writing their name on the notebook, as well as some Mario elements. For licensing reasons, adjectives can't be written for these objects, though. These are: and Zelda objects in Scribblenauts Unlimited.]] *'Link': the main hero of the series, based specifically on his "Toon" incarnation, he has a friendly behaviour and is protective towards Zelda, but is hostile towards Ganondorf, Ganon and Dark Link. *'Zelda': the titular damsel in distress from the series, based specifically on her "Toon" incarnation, she can also be spawen by writing Princess Zelda. She has a friendly behaviour and is curious of Link, but she fears Ganondorf and Ganon. *'Sheik': Zelda's disguise from Ocarina of Time. When spawn, Zelda will disappear, and vice versa. *'Ganondorf': the main villain from the Zelda series, based specifically on his appearance from The Wind Waker, he has a hostile behaviour and attack Link, but will be afraid of him if he's armed with the Master Sword. *'Ganon': the beast form of Ganondorf, he behaves exactly the same. Since Ganon wasn't featured in The Wind Waker, this appearance is based on his Twilight Princess incarnation. *'Dark Link': the evil alter-ego of Link, he has a hostile behaviour. Being based on the Toon incarnation of Link, he mostly resembles Dark Link from Four Swords Adventures. *'Tingle': based specifically on his "Toon" appearance, he has a friendly behaviour. *'Goron': a member of the recurring race of "rock giants", he has a friendly behaviour. Their look here is based on their appearance from the Nintendo DS games. *'Beedle': the shopkeeper from The Wind Waker, he has a friendly behaviour. *'Epona': Link's horse from many games in the series, she is only rideable by him. *'Navi': Link's fairy companion from Ocarina of Time. If she meets Link, she will say "Listen!" and follow him like in the origina game. *'Triforce': The legendary relic from the Zelda series. When picked up by a character, the item found chime will play. *'Master Sword': Link's recurring sword from the series. *'Hylian Shield': Link's recurring shield from the series, it's based specifically on its appearance from Twilight Princess. *'Hookshot': a recurring item from the Zelda series, when used it shoots a rope and near hit objects to the user. *'Rupee': the jewel used as currency in Zelda games. When picked up by a character, the sound of getting a Ruppe will be heard. *'Ocarina': while an ocarina item is present in all versions of the game, in this version it's recolored to resemble the titular item from Ocarina of Time, and when used it plays Epona's Song and will make Epona appear. Note that no Zelda or Mario element is featured in the game outside the ones created by Maxwell using his notebook, and for this reason they might be considered fictional within the Scribblenauts universe, however we consider them actual incarnations of them due to the Toy Story rule. Scribblenauts Link.png|Link Scribblenauts Zelda.png|Zelda Scribblenauts Sheik.png|Sheik Scribblenauts Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Scribblenauts Ganon.png|Ganon Scribblenauts Dark Link.png|Dark Link Scribblenauts Tingle.png|Tingle Scribblenauts Goron.png|Goron Scribblenauts Beedle.png|Beedle Scribblenauts Epona.png|Epona Scribblenauts Navi.png|Navi Scribblenauts Triforce.png|Triforce Scribblenauts Master Sword.png|Master Sword Scribblenauts Hylian Shield.png|Hylian Shield Scribblenauts Hookshot.png|Hookshot Scribblenauts Rupee.png|Rupee Scribblenauts Ocarina.png|Ocarina License Explain how the link is possible. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links